Naruto pre-arranged fate
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if during the encounter with Shizuka ended differently than in the anime? What would happen and how would this affect Naruto? Read and see what transpires and how it will rock the Shinobi world. Warning, this story will contain mature content for only mature audiences. The couples will be Naruto and Shizuka and maybe some others. Currently under reconstruction.
1. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Before Hinata ecould say anything more Naruto held up his hand signalling that she should stop. He let out a sigh "look Hinata i need to tell you something. Something that I probably should have done a while ago but didn't have the strength to."

"what is it" Hinata asked stuttering and hart run a thousand miles an hour

"Well you need to move forward don't be held back by me. I say this because ever seen we meet I saw you like a sister nothing more I should have said so sooner but hoped that you would move on by yourself I am sorry. You should know that you do have someone how thinks of you the way you think of me back in the village."

As Naruto said this her mind ran o er every time he ever was around her and that he always was more of a brother than anything and that she saw him as such but just never saw that. Thin she thought of whom he could possibly think loved her back at the village. Just then Kiba ran through her mind and how he was always so kind and gentle not to mention how he would always get her gifs and make her laugh he was like a puppy and she was his owner. Thats when she gasped at the realization KIBA loved her. She immediately ran to her room and grabbed her luggage as far as she was concerned she had done exactly as lady Tsunade had ordered

 **Flashback**

"Hinata come in here"

"Yes lady Tsunade"

"Hinata we just got word of an old deal jiraiya had made that consists of one of his students was to battle the student of a kunoichi from Nadeshiko and according to their laws their kunoichi are to go out find strong Ninjas to fight and when they are eventually deffieted are to marry the one they lost to and bring them back too their village however I have made a deal with them that they had to accept do to the fact that all of the Ninja they have ever taken back were all rough ninja not a ninja from another village."

"What was the deal"

"Simple I told them that one the Ninja may have a relationship and all their loved one's back in their village so I told them that perhaps an amendment could be made that should this ever happen again. So they said that they would have their kunoichi would try to convince the Ninja to come with them but should they not they would have to marry that ninja and move to their village. I then restated about a possible relationship and they responded with that should this happen their kunoichi were to try to seduce the Ninja. So I want you to go and deliver this to Naruto.

 **End flashback**

Shizuka now sat on the bed after having changed into more appropriate clothing.

"Thanks for changing"

"I only wore that as a way to keep your attention on me and not the other girl whT was her name uh… Hinata right." Shizuka said with jealousy clearly in her voice

"Why so jealous"

"Well she has known you far longer than myself"

"Why would that matter"

"Simple" she said as she walked to his bed and sat as he sat at his desk "it's given her a chance to know you far better than I do"

"Why does that matter"

She let out a breath clearly annoyed about His blunt bilnedness to the facts "because" she said as she got up walking over to him placing her right hand in the middle of his chest and her left on his right check as she tilted her head to her right and pressed her lips against his in a very passionate kiss. As she pulled back she said breathlessly "you have done what many men have not been able to…. Capture my heart"

At this Naruto was dumbfounded how could he have done that so quickly he had only just meat her. "H….h….how C….c…..co….. could I have d…..d…...done that so quickly"

"Remember when you said for me to use my strength and brain to change my village and for me to do what made me happy"

"Yes"

"That's how"

Cliff hanger just what does she mean and what will Naruto do. I don't own anything but the storyline


	2. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"But why those were just some words how could that have made you fall in love with me"

"It was how you said them" Shizuka said with a smile "it snowed me just who you are and that you would never hurt me that's all you need know" as Shizuka finished she kissed him and left to get some air before he could even respond.

As she walked on the deck of the ship she came to the rail and lend onto it as she thought 'so he is more of a street smart tip guy than book smart. It was so bad that i even begin to understand what he had to have gone through to make him this way. Did anyone in his village even care about him as a child! I could see by that other ' _woman's'_ look that there are those that care now but what happened as a child. I am clearly going to have to have a chat with his Hokage to find out and then make sure that one can ever get close enough the emotional hurt him. It's obvious that he keeps people at a small distance even those closest; and there is only one way that could have happened if someone had hurt him badly when he was younger in some way. Uh, at least I can help coming from an obviously similar tip of hurt I know what not to say because it would just make him up set'. As she thought she never noticed just how tight her grip had been on the rail. If she hadn't realized at the time she did she more than likely would have gone swimming. It was the man with that strange frame like thing on his face as if to hold an Anbu mask. 'oh what was his name, I really need to stop letting myself get distracted by Naruto' she thought.

"Take it easy you almost broke the safety rail" yamato said

"I'm sorry just got lost in some rather upsetting thoughts" Shizuka said

"And would these thoughts pertaining a blonde haired ninja"

"Yes" Shizuka said with a blush not use to this type of situation

"Why don't you tell me. I may not have personally have know Naruto but I have known home from the time he was a infant. It was hard not to in our village so"

"Tell me and I want the truth all of it just what has he had to put up with for all this time."

"Oh you just had to ask that question, uh, well you going to want to sit down it will take some time and we may have to take several nights to tell you everything because I won't do it in front of him so just sit down and brace yourself." After they had sat down in to chairs that he mad he began.

"You see as I have said as an infant I only had known him by word of mouth and even then it was a very bad thing. When I got him as a substitute teacher for his squad leader having been hospitalized I asked the Hokage to tell me of his past. She did her best but even she doesn't know all of it do to the fact that when he was a genin he was sent with the toad sanin to retrieve her as a the next Hokage. So she only knew what were in his fills and she nearly was going to destroy the village because in a very short time she came to see him as family. Anyway what I was told was naziating so this is your last chance to tell me to stop after that if you say continue i will not permit you to not listen until I have finished so what do you say".


	3. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Anyway what I was told was naziating so this is your last chance to tell me to stop after that if you say continue i will not permit you to not listen until I have finished so what do you say". She looked into his eyes and could tell that even though this was just him testing her, she also could tell that what he just said was no lie and most certainly if anything an understatement as to how he felt when what he was told what he was about to tell her.

"You can try to scare me by any means you feel necessary to deem me trustworthy but I would never back down the only people that have ever shown me any genuine care towards me said the exact same things he has told me only when they were on their deathbeds so I know that what he said was not just because he wanted away from me but because he already saw me as a cherished friend and hope to go far past that but to do so I need to know what happened to him so stop beating around the bush and tell me what he went through." Shizuka was towering over yamato and was so intimidating that even he was scared shitless.

'dam Naruto I am sorry for you if you piss her off' yamato thought.

"Very well let us begin first you should know that there are some things that I wouldn't normally be allowed to tell you but seeing as how you will see it sooner or later I am just going to tell you. First during the nine tails attack on the hidden leaf years ago he had it sealed into him the one's doing so was his own parents feeling that their son could harness the power and use it correctly and would be calibrated as a hero. Sadly that was not the case the entire village wanted him dead or used as a human weapon. He was on his own from five years old the only act of kindness was that of the former Hokage was giving him and extremely run down apartment that was everything but a condemned building. That injuries he got would leave anyone else hooked up to munchins that would have more life in them than they did but he always recovered and the next day better or not he was thrown out of the hospital. Worst part of it all was that it was all allowed by the Hokage's order. The only ones that care were the owners of his favorite Ramen stand. They let him have all he could eat free but never told anyone because the Hokage would punish them. Naruto never forgot and when he did become a ninja he spent all his extra money paying them back. Even in the academy the teachers made it so he could never pass he was held back twice and was punished for just trying to answer finally he got a teacher who saw him like a brother and tried to fix it but the damage was done the teacher never gave up and was able to pass him. Then there is his team his teacher shrugged him off for the other boy who Naruto saw as his brother was an ass and betrayed him and the village the girl who he is for some reason in love with was constantly beating him instead of the enemy even when he was constantly saving her life and she still does when ever he makes even the smallest of mistakes. It was only after the other boy left that the teacher realized only Naruto would bring back the tratter and finally started to teach him. His godfather never showed and when he did he taught him how to summon a toad and even then he did t by throwing him off a cliff. So that he could learn to tap into a power he had never even known was there or that he nearly died trying to bring back his old teammate and was sent to get the next Hokage and let's just say he ended up in the hospital again and leave it at that when he recovered he was sent on a two and a half year training trip with his godfather master jiraiya she he came back he had to deal with jiraiya's death and then train on mount maboko in the sage Art's and come back to save the village from pain the leader of the akatsuki which was like fighting seven akatsuki members at once literally and now we are here heading to his him from the world so he can learn to control the nine tails and not be found in the upcoming war.

Shizuka just sat there after yamato had finished and was in complete shock until he snapped his fingers in her face as she ran to the rail and puked up everything in her stomach.'how, how could people do such things to an innocent child he had done nothing to deserve it and still they did those things. What kind of monster would do that.' as she thought her rag began to grow more and more having heard all of what the man who had stolen her heart. The very heart that she thought she had under lock and key he just took it as if it were the simplest thing to do. How could that man have endured so much pain and suffering one still be so happy and outgoing. So cheerful, kind, selfless, brave, and so, so much more. She couldn't even begin to imagine it and she and thought that she had gone through hell but that was nothing. No it was less than nothing it was insignificant compared to what he had suffered. She then stopped poking and broke down sobbing. Little did she know yamato had purposely done what he did to for the third reason of just getting her to that state. She had already passed his test and he knew she would be good for him so he decided to rig things up so he could do a little matchmaking.


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Shizuka was on her knees sobbing with her hands covering her face. Little did she know yamato had intended for this after having seen what type of person she was he then got in contact with the Hokage.

 **Flashback**

Tsunade was in her office reading the letter that yamato had sent her

 _Lady Tsunade so far everything is going according to plan but I think that it may be in Naruto's best interest if we do a little matchmaking with him and Shizuka. As you know Naruto has lead anything but an easy life and from my observations I can say the Shizuka does care for Naruto. Almost as soon as Hinata showed she became extremely defensive of Naruto and when she realized that Naruto and her were friends Shizuka remained defensive but also a bit flirtatious towards Naruto. I think if we help Shizuka and Naruto get together it will give Naruto an advantage against the nine tails to know there is someone who will be waiting for him to succeed and come back. Then only to leave him alone and head back to their loved ones. My reason for thinking this is every time Naruto has ever used the nine tails power was when he was upset and his negative emotions flooded him and in doing so the fox controlled him. So if he goes against the fox with something to keep him positive it will make his chances all the better._

Tsunade was thinking over what she had just read and agreed with all of it so she then summoned on of her slug summonings. "Go to Yamato and tell him I wish him luck and to get to it." No sooner had she said this than the slug disappeared.

 **Back to Yamato**

Yamato had just finished speaking with the slug when he saw Shizuka nearly crushing the hand rail. That is when he decided to put the first steps of his plan into action.

After having spoken to Shizuka Yamato quickly and quietly went to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Yamato said with a smile

"What's up Yamato-sensei" Naruto said as he finished of yet another bowl of ramen.

"I just saw Shizuka on deck and think you should go talk"

"K" Naruto said very suspiciously

 **Back to Shizuka**

Shizuka was crying so hard that she was shaking. Just as she was about to start after jerkingly taking a break two arms wrapped around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's ok what ever is the matter it will be all right" a slightly deep voice said that she instantaneously recognize as Naruto. Which only made her cry harder as she threw her arms around his waist sliding them up his back and grabbing both his shoulders.

'what is this' Naruto thought 'why does seeing her cry piss me off and feel like someone is ripping my hart right out of my chest. She seems so...so... angry, but yet it seems as though she is angry for someone else to the point of tears' as Naruto finished his thoughts she pulled back enough to look him in the face. Suddenly it was like he could see all of her feelings for him and understand so essaly why she feeling the way she was. Having this realization he found himself slowly leaning his head toward hers and just as there lips were about to touch there was a jigantic slam and Naruto was thrown into the week point in the rail that Shizuka had nearly broke. ( **Hahaha you thought they were going to kiss. To bad not yet hahHah im so evil)** as Naruto hit the rail it snapped and he went flying off the boat.

 **What will happen next will they get their kiss or is something hriffing about to happen! Only way to find out is for you to REVIEW or forever be left in the dark.**

I only own the storyline **.**


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Just as Naruto was flying away from the boat he was graded by Yamato and pulled back.

"What the hell was that" Naruto yelled in frustration " I thought you guys were watching were we were going dam it"

"Sorry Naruto but we had to beach the ship there is a massive storm coming and I don't think that the ship can handle it in open water and this island was the only one we could get to in time" Yamato said. Aoba cursed the bad luck that Guy, Yamato and he was having with their secondary mission to increase Naruto's chance of winning control over the demo then there was a yell that nobody accepted.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Upon hearing the voice guy, yamato, and Aoba slammed their hands on their faces 'why the hell did we have to run into her here and now of all times' the three thought in unison

'uh, Sakura?' "hey sakura what are you doing here"

"I'm on a mission why else you idiot" sakura screamed as she sluged Naruto on the head.

 **With Shizuka**

"Hey Yamato who is she?" Shizuka said with a tinge of disgust and anger as she pointed to Sakura

"That is one of the original team seven before sasuke betrayed the leaf and was replaced and also the girl I mentioned to you before". As Shizuka heard this she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Well then….. I am going to go have a little chat with here" Shizuka said as her bloodlust shot out of her control.

"What just a second that blond with the ponytail is Ino she has been just as bad as Sakura, and the bulky guy with the long spiky brown hair is choji he has been like a brother to Naruto". Guy said only getting a glare from the others except Shizuka.

 **Back to Naruto**

"Why are you always such a clueless idiot all the time" Ino said as she just shook her head.

"Come on you two give him a brack you know he isn't one for thinking before speaking not to forget he is sill the best fighter in the hole village" choji said

"What's your point choji" Ino said

"Simple when it comes to Naruto almost anyone could outsmart him unless it was in a fight he's a complete genuineness there even Shikamaru said so".

"That wouldn't be true if sasuke were with us" sakura mumbled "Yet he thinks he can make a great Hokage please he can't even get to be a chunin" Sakura finished loud enough for everyone to hear.

"NADESHIKO STYLE ROARING GALE KICK" was all that could be heard before Sakura was flung into the cliff at the end of the beach forming a half crater 25 feet deep and 50 feet tall. With Sakura in the center of it.

"Maybe he would if people like you would shut the fuck up and dye!" Shizuka said no longer capable of controlling herself. Ino immediately went into battle stance and was about to charge but choji stopped her.

"Ok I admit she deserves a beat down as do a great many in our village for Naruto's treatment but by us not an outsider and tell us who you are or we will attack." Choji said in a series tone

"Shur thing I am Shizuka and I would like to thank you for being such a good friend to Naruto" Shizuka said so sweetly you would think that she couldn't hurt a fly. "Also outsider I may be this matter _does_ include me"

"Just how does this concern you? You FUCKING BITCH" Ino screamed

"Oh why because I am his fiancee you two bit slut fucking hore"

"What why is Naruto on the ground asleep?" Choji asked as he remained restraining Ino.

"Because I put him to sleep so he wouldn't have to pick a side to defend" Yamato said as he approach picking up Naruto. "Might I add that now I see why Naruto had to focus on speed in your fight Shizuka. Your attacks are more then just speed based they have insanely precise strength to them that would put the Hyūga gentle fist to shame."

"Well we will be on the ship until the storm ends and then we will leave" Aoba said


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

That night the storm reached the island and didn't show any signs of ending any time soon. As the wind howled bringing a torrent of rain with it. Sakura, Ino, and choji had all taken refuge on board Naruto's ship after their mission to get medical herbs had been put on hold by the sheer strength of the storm. As the time went by it soon was dinner time and Shizuka only glared at Sakura and Ino from the moment they came on board never letting them out of her sight.

"So. How long will Naruto be out" choji asked try to break the quiet that had been going on for too long.

"Well the dose I used would keep anyone else out for a week but knowing Naruto he will be awake by morning at the latest" Yamato said. Just then they about all died from a heart attack.

"Man what the hell why did you do that Yamato-sensei"

"NARUTOOOO….." was all Sakura could say as she prepared to slug Naruto before Shizuka cut her off.

"HIT HIM AND YOU WILL BE SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES!" Shizuka yelled

'CRAP, I forgot she was here.' Sakura thought

"After all we are all ninja here and should have felt Naruto-kun coming. So if anyone should be dealing out punches it should be Naruto to us for letting our guard down" Shizuka said as Sakura quickly sat down much to everyone's surprise. Knowing that the only one who has ever got Sakura to back down was the Hokage.

"Now I need to get some sleep" Shizuka said as she left the room kissing Naruto on the cheek before he could react and walk out of the room.

'well not what we were aiming for but it's a start' guy, aoba, and yamato all thought.

"Naruto sit down please I think some answers are in order" Ino said wanting all of the details being a sucker for any form of romance. As she said Naruto sat down.

"Now what is this about you being Shizuka's fiancee" choji asked concerned about his friend being taken advantage of.

"Well you all know about pervy saying and his antics about watching women right"

"Yes we are you idiot I don't know of one person who doesn't" Sakura said

"Well…." Naruto then explain the situation as it had been explained to him by Tokiwa to him. He then explain his fight and what he had said to her and the outcome including Shizuka's reason for loving him. By the end of it Ino was in tears, sakura however just looked pised. Yamato then explained the agreement that the Hokage had reached with village of Nadeshiko.

'dam so no matter what I'm going to have to deal with a violent hinata just perfect' sakura thought

'thank goodness, at least Naruto now gets a choice' choji thought

Just then aoba came in with a report from lady Tsunade.

"Hey guys I let Tsunade know about what is going on and when the storm let's up only Sakura is going back to the village Ino, choji your our backup now the old backup is going to head back to the leaf."

"This is awesome now Shizuka can get to know some of my friends. I'll go tell her"

Once Naruto left aoba explained the Hokage's alternative motivation.

"So because Ino is the love expert out of your class we need you to help use get them together. Choji you know Naruto best so you need to help Ino by telling her when one of her plans aren't going to work because well Naruto is Naruto after all the traditional methods don't ever seem to matter with him."


	7. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Shizuka was about to lay down for the night or at least that is what Naruto thought was the case as he slowly opened the door and entered the room only to have everything go dark. Shizuka then closed the door and activated a seal that even the famed yellow flash would take days to get through as Shizuka had been having a shadow clone work on it for the last week that they were at sea and continue to add the next 3 layers of the seal keeping everyone out. She then put the unconscious Naruto on the bed and pinning him there with multiple restrains. As she took out a kunai and cut open his clothes to see the seal on his stomach.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but this fox is far too dangerous and I can't having it hurt anyone any more" Shizuka whispered

Shizuka then did some one handed signs as the kunai in her other hand began to glow as she raised it up over her head.


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
